Can I
by Syongie
Summary: Baekhyun yang dapat membuat kehidupan Chanyeol secara berangsur berubah. "Aku membencinya!" -Chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

 _Can I_

 **Cast :**

 _Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun_

 **Other Cast :**

 _Choi Sooyoung, Oh Sehun, Kai & More_

 **Genre :**

 _Romance, Comedy, AU_

 **Length :**

 _Series_

 **Author :**

 _Syong (_ _SMbfam_ _)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Chanyeol, kau harus tinggal dengannya"

Chanyeol menutup keras buku majalah _Fashion_ keluaran terbaru yang diberika Kai dua hari lalu. Entah berapa kali hal ini dibicarakan semenjak pernikahan ibunya, ia benar-benar merasa muak. Berdengus, Chanyeol lantas berdiri, meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih terduduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Chanyeol!", ibunya mengeram

"Ibu, aku tidak mau!"

Langkahnya berhenti membalik kearah sang ibu yang berdiri. Bersitatap dengan argumen yang tajam, mata keduanya memancarkan ketidak sukaan. Entah Chanyeol yang tidak suka dipaksa, dan sang ibu yang tidak mau dibantah. Mendekat, ibunya memplototinya tajam.

"Dia kakakmu, Chanyeol!"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya kakak-", Chanyeol berdengus keras, menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Urus saja anak tiri kesayangan mu itu sendiri"

"Chanyeol!", berteriak keras, Ibunya Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Ibu tidak mau, yang jelas mulai besok diakan tinggal disini"

.

Mulai sekarang kehidupannya yang berat akan dimulai.

Chanyeol tidak masalah, apapun itu, bahkan jika ibunya menikah lagi untuk sekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Tapi, jika kehidupannya diusik, Chanyeol tidak bisa terima.

Ia tipe-tipe orang yang dingin, irit bicara, dan lebih suka menyendiri. Bukan hal baik bukan, jika seseorang _menumpang_ dirumahnya?. Tidak sama sekali.

Seorang Park Jaerin adalah ibunya, merawatnya bahkan ketika pertama kali Chanyeol bernafas, tujuh belas tahun ini berlalu, apa sesosok ibu sepertinya benar-benar tidak dapat memahaminya?.

Chanyeol hampir dapat digolongkan sebagai orang 'antisosial', lantas apa yang membuat ibunya memaksanya sekeras besi untuk tinggal bersama dengan seseorang?.

Kakak tirinya memang seorang laki-laki, namun yang membuat ia tidak suka adalah, pemuda itu begitu berisik. Ingat?, kehidupan Chanyeol itu identik sepi dan tenang, diusik dengan sebuah keberisikan adalah hal yang buruk. Buruk sekali.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, jika ditelaah lebih jauh, bukan hanya sekedar berisik, kakak tirinya itu benar-benar jorok. Kedatangannya bahkan belum sampai dua puluh empat jam. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya celana dalam bahkan sudah tergeletak diatas kursi sofa.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berteriak keras kearah pintu bercat abu-abu disebrang sofa, kemudian memelototi celana dalam berwarna pink itu, berharap dengan sangat ia dapat membakarnya dengan sorotan tajam kedua matanya.

Lelaki itu identik dengan gagah bukan? Lantas apa dunia sekarang sudah terbalik? Celana dalam dihadapannya itu memang terlihat seperti milik laki-laki, namun pink bukanlah hal yang menandakan kegagahan tapi-

"Apa?"

Suara gebrakan pintu terbuka secara paksa, disebrang sana timbul sesosok pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan cengiaran diwajahnya. Perlu ditambah rupanya, tidak puas dengan gelaran _berisik_ , _jorok_ , dia juga _idiot_. Tolong, siapa saja dimohon untuk mencatatnya dengan baik.

"Sekarang aku tanya". Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun -kakak tirinya- dengan tajam, sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Apa sehelai celana dalam menjadi objek sangat bagus jika terletak diatas sofa?"

Kepala _blonde_ itu miring kekanan, menatap Chanyeol kebingungan dengan kerutan dijidatnya yang putih. Ketika mata ber- _airliner_ itu mendongak keatas, lalu teringat sesuatu. Ia buru-buru memekik sambil berlari kearah Chanyeol.

"Maaf-"

Baekhyun buru-buru memungutnya lalu menyembunyikannya dari balik bahunya yang tegap. Terkekeh salah tingkah dihadapan pemuda itu, Baekhyun menggesek kedua kakinya gusar.

"Awalnya aku ingin mandi-". Baekhyun terkekeh lagi.

"Namun, karna aku melihat cuplikan drama favorite ku yang tayang lusa di TV. Aku duduk sebentar disofa, dan ketika pergi aku lupa membawanya"

Chanyeol memijat jidatnya yang terasa berdenyut hebat. Dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah, berharap dengan doa yang tulus, berkeinginan ibunya agar lekas-lekas bercerai lagi, dan pemuda itu musnah dari hadapannya. Kalau bisa sekarang juga.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Pergi!"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Geraman pengusiran itu, disetiap huruf yang Chanyeol ucapkan penuh amarah. Jadi, ia diusir keluar dari sini? Begitu?

"Kau tidak dengar? Menjauh dari hadapan ku! Masuk kamar sana!"

Baekhyun bergegas berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh mencapai kenop pintu. Mungkin saja jika ia terus berada disana, Chanyeol yang tidak tahan bergegas menuju kamarnya dan menarik koper dibawah ranjang yang masih tersimpun baju dengan rapi didalamnya, menarik itu lalu menyeretnya keluar dengan paksa.

Ketika bunyi pintu yang tertutup dengan hentakan yang keras, Chanyeol melemaskan diri, menghela nafas dengan cukup berat lalu terduduk disofa.

Sekarang celana dalam, apa dilain waktu Baekhyun akan menaruh bra dimeja makan?. Gesh! Astaga bukankah ini benar-benar berlebihan?. Tapi, Tunggu! Celana dalam?!

Chanyeol bergegas berdiri dari duduknya. Celana dalam tadi tepat berada diatas sofa yang ia duduki!. Tidak masalah jika celana dalam sebelumnya bersih, tapi kalau?

"Argh!"

.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi bersamakan?"

Baekhyun mendadak menarik kursi disebelahnya lalu duduk. Chanyeol mendengus keras, oh hei siapa yang bilang mau pergi bersama?. Ibunya benar-benar baik, sungguh, tidak hanya menaruh ia serumah, tapi juga satu sekolah.

"Dia kakak tirimu itu, Chan?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap dihadapannya mengasung tanya, mendekat kehadapan mereka berdua. Kai -pemuda berkulit gelap- memandangi Baekhyun lekat, alisnya menyerit heran.

"Kenalkan! Aku Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol mengerling tidak suka. Demi Tuhan tidak ada yang mengajaknya untuk berkenalan, bukan?. Dia aneh, sangat aneh. Bahkan Kai kebingungan setengah mati kecuali reaksinya setelah beberapa saat terkekeh geli.

"Oh, aku Kai"

Ia tersenyum menerima aluran tangan Baekhyun, berjabat sebentar. "Aku sahabat, Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak melihat kalian kemarin"

Baekhyun memandanginya. Kai tertawa setelah itu, merosot turun untuk duduk dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku bolos, Sehun juga"

Ia berucap dengan kekehan. "Ah iya, ini!"

Kai menepuk bahu orang disebelah. Tersenyum kearah Sehun yang mendengus.

"Ini Sehun"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, memberikan senyum tipis pada Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak beda jauh dari Chanyeol, cuek dan dingin, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Dia memang seperti itu", Kai berujar, tau dari ekspresi yang Baekhyun berikan. Menyerit serta senyum yang aneh.

"Jika kau tau sifat aslinya, dia tidak ada bendanya dengan bocah umur lima tahun"

Kai meringis kesakitan setalah itu, ketika mendadak Sehun menepuk bahunya keras. Sehun itu tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan terlebih jika dengan bocah, dan Kai tau baik tentang hal itu.

"Aku tidak seperti bocah. Remaja, ingat?"

"Tapi sifatmu seperti bocah"

"Sifat ku itu menyenangkan, Kai"

"Dengar-", Kai menghadapkan posisinya kearah Sehun, menarik diri untuk lebih nyaman memandangi pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada hukum alam yang menyatakan, bahwa sifat menyenangkan itu dapat membuat otak seseorang mendidih. Tidak ada"

Kai tetap bersikeras, menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun dengan buku catatan ditangan kanannya. Mereka sama-sama bersikeras, beradu argumen saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Sehun yang tidak terima dibandingkan dengan bocah lima tahun, sedangkan Kai yang menunduh-nuduhnya.

"Bisakah berhenti?-"

Chanyeol memandangi dua umat saling adu mulut itu tanpa minat. " _Songsaengnim_ datang"

.

 **Chanyeol**

Ini sudah satu minggu semenjak kedatangan Baekhyun kerumah ku, namun pelipisku selalu bereaksi negatif jika menyangkut hal apapun tentangnya. Baekhyun, benar-benar membuat kehidupan ku secara berangsur berubah.

Lebih penyabar. Itu hanya hal kecil, masih banyak hal yang lain. Aku juga lebih pemarah, emosi ku benar-benar tidak dapat dikontrol dengan baik.

Kejorokannya memang tidak lagi menyebar keseluruh ruang, ia cukup mengerti diriku, membatasi kejorokannya hanya dalam kamar saja. Namun, satu hal yang membuat ku sangat jengkel adalah...

Kutanya lebih dulu. Apa yang kau perlukan untuk membuat sebuah mie cup _ramyeon_?

Cukup air panas dan menunggunya dengan sabar kurang lebih lima menit, lalu menyatapnya dengan _khidmat_. Itu saja bukan?

Namun lain hal dengan Baekhyun. Ia memang hanya memerlukan air panas, namun yang ada kompor hampir saja meledak dibuatnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dinding dapur yang terletak dibelakang kompor berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, padahal ia hanya merubus tiga cangkir air putih di _cerek_.

Beruntung saja bunyi cangkir jatuh terdengar sampai kekamar ku. Dan aku bangun dengan setengah kesadaran dari tidur malam yang nyenyak. Kompor tidak jadi meledak.

Asap yang mengepul serta bau gosong yang khas, kau tau seberapa kesalnya aku melihat itu?. Terlebih Baekhyun tertidur dengan keadaan duduk dikursi meja makan, serta cangkir pecah yang jatuh dibawahnya. Kau pasti tau dengan betul bagaimana rasanya aku benar-benar ingin dia lenyap saat itu juga.

Ketika aku membangunkannya dengan pekikan, Ia hanya berkata maaf beberapa kali lalu terkekeh bodoh, tanpa rasa beban sedikitpun.

Dan ya, aku terpaksa harus memanggil tukang cat apartement untuk kembali mencat dinding yang gosong, esok harinya.

Dan satu lagi, ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Ia membeli hewan peliharaan hari ini, anjing putih bersih seperti rubah. Benar-benar berisik terlebih gonggongannya yang keras. Aku tidak suka anjing, apalagi dengan bulunya yang lebat.

"Ku pikir dirumah terlalu sepi, Chan"

Ia terduduk diatas karpet yang menghadap kearah televisi sambil mengelus lembut anjing yang tengkurap dihadapannya. Aku memandanginya dengan kesal, bagaimana bisa ia tidak meminta izin padaku untuk memelihara anjing?. Ini rumah ku, kan? Aku punya hak yang besar disini.

"Tidak apa, kan?"

Ia memandangi ku dengan wajahnya yang memelas, matanya seakan bersinar. Namun, bukannya aku merasa bahwa itu imut, malah terlihat menjijikan. Aku tidak suka lelaki yang terlihat imut, tidak sama sekali.

Aku memandanginya bergantian, anjing itu, ih astaga bisakah lenyap sekarang juga?.

"Bolehkan?"

Gesh!

"Oke, baiklah, baiklah"

Tidak ada hal yang dapat aku lakukan selain membolehnya, kan?.

"Aku memberinya nama, Gura. Baguskan?"

Ia terkekeh setelah itu, dengan matanya yang menyipit layaknya bulat sabit. Memangku si Gura, memainkan gemas dengan jarinya yang lentik pada bulu anjing yang lebat itu.

"Beri salam pada si dingin, Gura!"

"Guk!"

Anjing itu meresponnya, aku berdengus keras. Lalu bersimpuh disofa sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Memandangi sambil berhati-hati, agar anjing itu tidak mendekat kearah ku. Aku tidak suka binatang berbulu, ingat?

"Kenalkan aku dengan benar, bodoh!"

Ia malah tertawa. "Kau ingin memangkunya?"

Baekhyun berbalik kearahku, mendekatkan anjing kehadapanku. Beesendekap, kaki ku menginjak-nginjak diudara, mencoba menjauhkan anjing itu dari hadapanku.

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

Aku memarahinya dengan soratan yang tajam. Bereaksi seolah aku tidak menyukainya. Namun, alih-alih Baekhyun takut dengan plotan ku, anjing itu semakin ia arahkan pada ku.

"Ini"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

.

"Baek"

Choi Sooyoung gadis paling tinggi dikelas, berujar dengan Baekhyun dihadapannya. Chanyeol yang berada disebalah memandangi mereka dengan lirikan, menopang dagu dengan satu tangan sambil membaca novel almiah yang diberiakan Sehun tiga hari lalu.

"Kukumu lentik sekali, bisakah kita bertukar?"

Baekhyun tertawa setelah itu. Mereka terlihat akrab sehari setelah, Baekhyun menapak pada kelas ini. Keduanya sama-sama _easy going_ , jadi kurasa tidak ada anehnya jika mereka dapat berteman dengan baik dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Aku akan memberikannya jika itu bisa"

Mereka kembali saling tertawa, dan itu berisik sekali bagi Chanyeol. Tubuh pemuda itu berbalik menghadap kearah jendela. Berdengus karena acaranya yang tenang diganggu.

"Hai semua!"

Suara Kai terdengar membaha didalam kelas, kedua pasang mata itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Kai datang dengan ransel yang terlihat baru berwarna biru gelap, dengan Sehun yang terlihat santai berjalan dibelakang mengikutinya.

Kai membalik kursinya untuk ikut _nimbrung_ pada Sooyoung dan Baekhyun, matanya melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang melakukan hal sama dengannya.

"Sehun!"

Sooyoung tiba-tiba memekik sambil mendekat diri kearah Sehun yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kau berjanji akan mengganti coklat Jepang yang kau makan diam-diam tempo hari"

"Iya, nanti ku ganti"

Sehun berdengus, memandangi tanpa minat gadis disampingnya. Suara yang lengking benar-benar membuat telinga Sehun berdengung keras. Mendadak, rasa penyesalan menghampiri. Bukan rasa penyesalan karna merasa bersalah memakan coklat itu tanpa izin, tapi menyesal karna Sooyoung terus _mengomel_ tentang coklatnya.

"Kau selalu bilang nanti, ini sudah dua minggu berlalu, Sehun"

"Oke, oke. Baik! Ku ganti. Berapa harganya?"

Sooyoung mengeram sambil melempar penghampus diatas meja kehadapan Sehun.

"Bodoh!"

Ia memekik lagi.

"Aku tidak mau dengan, uang!. Tetap ganti dengan coklatnya. Kau tau berapa hari aku menunggu coklat itu untuk sampai kerumah? Satu bulan, Sehun! Satu bulan!"

Gadis itu meremas rambutnya frustasi, memukul bahu Sehun keras setelah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apanya yang spesial _sih_ dari coklat itu?, sampai harus ditunggu satu bulan?. Rasanya juga tidak enak"

Ah, Sehun berbohong. Coklat itu bahkan beberapa kali lipat enaknya dari coklat yang pernah ia rasakan. Pemuda dengan derajat yang tinggi sepertinya, tidak mungkin mengakui itu.

"Itu _limited edition,_ Sehun. Aku memesannya bahkan jauh-jauh hari"

Sooyoung mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan Sehun. Memplototi wajah pemuda dihadapannya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Coklat itu harus diganti, kau harus belikan yang sama!"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Oh Se-"

Tangan Sooyoung terambang diudara, hampir saja lolos memukul kepala bagian belakang Sehun, kalau saja Baekhyun tidak berujar secara mendadak.

" _Songsaengnim_ datang"

Sooyoung menghentakkan kakinya kesal, berjalan menuju depan dimana kursinya terletak disamping Krystal.

Pelajaran dimulai, Guru Kim menjelaskan dengan baik tentang materi yang ia berikan. Semua terlihat memerhatikan dengan seksama, kecuali orang disebelah Baekhyun.

Iya, Chanyeol itu. Ia asik membaca novel sebelumnya, alih-alih memperhatikan Guru Kim didepan sana yang mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Chanyeol?!"

Guru Kim mendadak berseru dengan keras, sadar akan salah satu murid didiknya tidak memperhatikannya yang sedang mengajar. Chanyeol meletakkan bukunya pelan, memandangi Guru Kim yang mengerut dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan, ku?"

Ia menjadi pusat perhatian, Chanyeol terbatuk sedikit. Satu anggukan yang pemuda itu berikan, berdampak negatif pada guru didepan sana.

"Tolong sebutkan empat dari beberapa komponis terbaik dunia"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dalam diam. Tentu saja hal seperti itu, sudah diluar kepala.

"Wilhelm Richard Wagner, seorang komponis berpengaruh Jerman, pakar teori musik, dan penulis, namun paling terkenal melalui karya operanya.

Franz Schubert adalah komponis berkebangsaan Austria, Lagunya yang pertama dihasilkan pada usia 17 tahun, berjudul Gretchen at the spinning whell, Sebelum berusia 20 tahun, ia telah menulis enam simponi, Kadang-kadang ia menulis delapan lagu per hari.

Robert Schumann seorang penggubah dan pianis Jerman. Dianggap sebagai salah satu dari komponis musik Romantik Eropa yang terpenting, serta seorang kritikus musik yang terkenal dalam sejarah. Musiknya menggambarkan sifat romantisme yang sangat pribadi.

Johannes Brahms, seorang komponis dan pianis dari Jerman, salah satu musisi utama pada zaman Romantik. Pada masa hidupnya, Brahms sangat populer dan berpengaruh dalam dunia musik"

Guru Kim terbatuk sesaat, tidak tau bagaimana cara bereaksi dari jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan, kecuali lirikan matanya pada sebuah jam tangan melingkar disebalah kiri. Hampir dua jam berlalu, itu berarti kelas sebentar lagi berakhir.

"Ada tugas"

Guru Kim berseru. "Minggu depan, aku ingin setiap kelompok menyanyikan satu lagu barat"

Selembaran kertas terangkat diudara, kemudian diletakkan Guru Kim diatas meja guru. "Dikertas itu sudah ku bagi kelompoknya, setiap kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Silahkan dilihat"

Guru Kim mengepak diri, membawa buku tebal didekapan tangan kananya. "Kelas berakhir, cukup sampai disini"

"Beri hormat!"

Joohyuk berdiri dari duduknya, mewakili untuk membungkuk kedepan. Ia seorang ketua kelas.

Setelah itu sang guru pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Bagaimana rasanya memakan buku teks tebal, Chan?"

Chanyeol hanya memandangi tanpa ekspresi lalu berdiri, meskipun jauh dari bagian yang lain ia tersenyum geli. Langkahnya menyeret untuk mendekat kemeja guru. Matanya memandang tidak suka kearah kertas itu.

"Kita sekelompok?"

Baekhyun tertawa. Hendak ber _high five_ dengan tangan lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bereaksi, ia hanya berbalik menjauh dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau kekantin?!"

Baekhyun memekik. "Tunggu aku!"

.

Chanyeol tengah terduduk diatas sofa menghadap kearah televisi didepannya. Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya tengah asik mengelus anjing dipangkuannya, serta tenggelam pada ponsel ditangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita nyanyikan All Of Me saja, Chan?"

"John Legend?"

"Hm..."

Ia bergumam. "Kau juga bisa main piano, kan?"

Matanya melirik kearah _grand_ piano diujung ruang, bersitatap dengan pandangan menelisik. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, kau yang mainkan instrumentalnya, dan aku-"

Telunjuknya mengarah kearah ia sendiri, menggeser tubuh untuk mendekat kesisi Chanyeol. Menghadap dengan sebuah cengiran, Baekhyun lantas berucap membanggakan diri.

"Aku yang akan bernyanyi. Suaraku bagus _loh_ , Chan"

Chanyeol mendengus geli, bersitatap dengan pandangan yang remeh. Ia mendadak berdiri, mendekat pada _grand_ piano diujung ruang. Baekhyun membututinya.

Chanyeol memainkan intro pertama, menekan _tuts_ piano dengan lincah. Baekhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya merasa terpukau. Setidaknya permainan piano Chanyeol jauh lebih baik dari pada apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Mata tajam pemuda itu mendelik kearah Baekhyun. Menyuruh dengan sorotan mata yang tajam untuk menyuruh Baekhyun mengambil bagiannya. Baekhyun terlonjak, kemudia bergegas melihat ponselnya.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_ "

Oh, Chanyeol mendengus geli. Pemuda itu tidak bohong tentang suaranya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada suara beratnya.

" _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_ "

Chanyeol melirik pemuda disampingnya, tengah serius berkutat dengan ponselnya. Memandang dengan jeli untuk mengucapkan setiap bait lirik lagu didalam sana. Baekhyun menarik nafas, bersiap untuk masuki bagian _reff_.

" _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

' _Cause I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_ "

Chanyeol tidak sadar kenapa mata mereka bersitatap setelah Baekhyun selesai pada bagian _reff_ -nya. Ada yang terasa aneh dari bagian yang lain. Chanyeol tidak mengerti ini sama sekali, seolah ia diserang gugup secara mendadak.

"Chan?"

Baekhyun melambai didepan muka Chanyeol yang terlihat melamun. Pemuda itu berjengit kaget, mendadak Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin kekamar mandi dulu"

Gerakan dari kepalanya yang miring kekiri serta kerutan dijidatnya, Baekhyun memandanginya dengan bingung. Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja setelah itu.

"Aneh sekali"

.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah dengan keadaan yang senyap, kecuali saat pertama kali ia menginjak keruang tamu suara gonggongan anjing hampir saja membuat ia terjungkal kebelakang.

Chanyeol mendengus, bersitatap dengan anjing yang terduduk tidak jauh dari ia berdiri. Membungkuk, Chanyeol bergerak mendekat.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

" _Guk_!"

Mata Chanyeol kemudian mengitari kesuluruh ruang, pada saat pulang ia bergegas pergi, lalu mampir ketoko buku sebentar. Sengaja, agar Baekhyun tidak mengikutinya. Namun, sepertinya pemuda bertubuh pendek itu belum sampai kerumah.

Chanyeol berdiri, melangkah pada pintu abu-abu dekat dengan kamarnya. Membuka, melihat kesetiap sudut ruang. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ada rupanya.

Matanya menangkap sebuah rak penuh dengan komik Naruto dan One Piace. Oh, rupanya Baekhyun juga menyukai Naruto, sama sepertinya?. Pantas waktu tes bahasa Jepang kemarin, Baekhyun dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan benar. Mungkin saja- _kan?_ Dia belajar bahasa Jepang dari situ.

Mendadak dering dari ponselnya terdengar. Chanyeol bergegas mengaih ponselnya dalam saku celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan.

"Hmm..."

" _Setidaknya berikan sapaan halo, Chan_ "

Baekhyun disebrang sana berucap.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, akan kututup ponselnya"

" _Tunggu_!"

Baekhyun memekik keras, mengharuskan Chanyeol untuk menjauhkan ponsel dari sisi telinganya, untuk menghindari pekikan itu.

" _Bisakah kau berikan Gura makan?"_

"Kenapa harus aku?

" _Chan_..."

Nafasnya disebrang sana terdengar berat. Chanyeol menyerit bingung.

" _Setidaknya bantu kakak mu ini, walaupun hanya sekali. Apa susahnya sih, Chan?. Kau hanya memberinya makan. Tugas kelompok ku belum selesai, kami masi-_ "

"Oke baik, baiklah"

" _Terimaka_ -"

Chanyeol langsung mematikan ponselnya, tanpa menghiraukan kelanjutan dari ucapan Baekhyun.

Ia buru-buru keluar menuju dapur. Membuka lemari dibawah kompor dimana biasanya, Baekhyun meletakkan makanan Gura. Disamping terletak piring makanan anjing. Chanyeol merogoh keduanya dengan malas, lalu berjalan keruang tamu.

Gura berlari mendekat kearah Chanyeol, tau bahwa saudara tiri majikannya membawa makanan kesukaannya. Anjing itu duduk dengan patuh, menunggu Chanyeol untuk meletakkan makanan diatas piring. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kelaparan?"

Ia terduduk bersila didepan Gura. Mengelus bulu tebal berwarna putih bersih itu beberapa kali. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak Gura masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka, ia tidak lagi terlalu menghindarinya. Ia sudah sering dengan bulu itu, tidak lagi merasa risih.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat makanan yang ia berikan disikat habis tanpa sisa oleh Gura. Kemudian, ia bangkit untuk meletakan kembali makanan _sereal_ gura kedalam lemari.

Ketika ia berbalik untuk mengganti pakaian, mendadak Gura datang sambil membawa bola tenis dalam gigitannya. Chanyeol menyerit.

"Kau ingin bermain?"

Tangannya membuka kenop pintu kamar. "Aku ganti baju dulu"

Anjing itu mengikutinya masuk, Chanyeol sedikit mendelik berjaga-jaga jika anjing itu membuat keributan.

 _Sweater_ nya ia lepas digantikan dengan kaos _oblong_ tanpa lengan, celana _jeans_ biru gelap ia ganti dengan celana _casual_ selutut berwarna _cream_. Tubuhnya berbalik melihat Gura yang rupanya sudah berada diambang pintu.

Chanyeol merebut bola dari dalam gigitan Gura. Berjalan dengan Gura yang mengikutinya dari arah belakang. Tubuhnya berbalik melepar bola menuju dapur.

" _Guk! guk!_ "

Anjing itu berlari mengambil bola, lalu kembali tergesa menuju Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengambilnya dengan senyuman lalu melemparkanya lagi.

'Prank!'

Gura berhenti mendadak melihat pecahan pot kaca dari samping bolanya. Mata Chanyeol melotot lebar, buru-buru mendekat. Pot kesayangannya oh astaga!

Chanyeol menatap anjing itu dengan helaan nafas yang sangat berat. Sepertinya bermain bola dengan Gura didalam rumah bukanlah hal yang bagus.

.

Baekhyun dan Gura berlarian disekitar ruang tamu. Hal berisik seperti itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol yang tengah asik menonton televisi merasa terganggu.

"Awas jika kau merusak salah satu benda disini!"

Chanyeol memperingatinya dengan geraman, menatap lekat-letak kearah dua makhluk itu. Tentu saja kejadian sore tadi membuatnya harus memperingati Baekhyun dengan anjingnya, Chanyeol tidak ingin lagi satu-satunya pot kesayangan yang masih tersisa pecah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tenang saja"

Kemudian Baekhyun tertawa setalah itu sambil masih berlari dari kejaran Gura.

"Hei Gura!"

Baekhyun memperingatinya untuk tidak mendorong ia kebelakang, karna anjing itu mendekap erat kedua kakinya.

" _Guk_!"

"Gura!"

Brak!

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari duduk santainya. Meringis melihat Baekhyun yang terjatuh. Meskipun bukan pot kaca yang ia pecahkan, tapi tetap saja ruang tamu hampir berantakan dibuatnya.

"Astaga Gura!"

Baekhyun bangkit perlahan dingiringi dengan buku berjatuhan dari tubuhnya. Ia menjatuhkan semua buku dari rak disudut ruang. Baekhyun meringis ketika bangkit, memplototi Gura dengan tajam setelahnya.

"Baekhyun..."

"Ahh..."

Baekhyun meringis sambil memejamkan mata. Ketika derap langkah itu bergerak mendekat, Baekhyun buru-buru mendekap Gura dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah ku peringatkan, kan?"

"Gura tidak bersalah. Nanti ku bereskan"

Chanyeol mendengus sambil memijat jidatnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia lekas berlutut, memberesi buku-buku yang berserakan disekitarnya.

"Aku minta maaf"

Chanyeol hanya memandanginya sebentar kemudian sibuk tenggelam memberisi buku.

Ia bangkit meletakkan buku kerak paling atas. "Ini"

Baekhyun menyerahkan empat buku kehadapan Chanyeol dari jongkoknya. Mata mereka bersitatap lama.

Chanyeol buru-buru membuang pandang setelah itu.

"Bereskan sendiri"

Ia berlalu kemudian setelah menendang buku kehadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus tidak terima. Ditatapnya punggung tegap yang menjauh itu jengkel.

"Shh! Dia bersikap aneh lagi"

.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Chan. Kita mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dikelas, ini pasti karna suara ku yang bagus"

Chanyeol mendengus jengkel melihat Baekhyun yang terkekeh setalah ia menyombongkan diri. Mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang musik, untuk pelajaran Guru Kim.

Ya, mereka memang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dari nyanyian Baekhyun dan instrumental yang Chanyeol mainkan dengan pianonya. Lagu All of me milik John Legend cukup populer di Korea ditambah suara Baekhyun dan sedikit _Remake_ dari Chanyeol menjadi nilai plus bagi mereka. Jadi, kurasa tidak heran jika mereka mendapat nilai tertinggi dengan penampilan yang memukau. Kedua dari mereka masing-masing dapat menghayati dengan baik.

"Baekhyun"

Sooyoung mendadak datang dari belakang ketika mereka hendak berbelok menuju kantin. Tangannya yang kurus memeluk leher Baekhyun, sedikit menarikanya kebawah. Baekhyun mengaduh tapi terselip tawa dari situ.

"Suara mu tadi bagus sekali, Baek"

Ia melepaskan leher Baekhyun diselingi dengan kekehan geli, langkahnya mengikuti mereka.

"Tentu saja", Baekhyun menyombongkan diri.

"Kurasa permainan piano Chanyeol juga bagus"

Sehun ikut menimbrung dari sisi kanan bahu Chanyeol, tersenyum kearah sahabatnya namun hanya diberikan tatapan datar dari Chanyeol.

"Ahh...". Sehun mendengus jengkel memandangi Chanyeol.

"Aku menyesal memuji mu, Chan"

"Permainan gitarmu juga bagus, Sooyoung. Kau dan Myungsoo sama bisa memainkan gitar dan suar-", ucapan Baekhyun terpotong dengan celaan.

"Suara Sooyoung cempreng sekali. Aku cukup kasian dengan Myungsoo, bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan suaranya?"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menanggapi suara Sooyoung dengan pemikiran yang keras. Gadis yang dicemooh mendelik tajam.

"Gesh! Kenapa ada makhluk menyebalkan sepertinya?!"

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Sudah. Ayo kita makan!"

Mereka berempat memasuki kantin. Mengambil makan dari stan yang telah disiapkan.

"Makan disini!"

Kai memekik dari arah meja ujung ruang, melambai begitup riang kearah mereka berempat.

"Porsimu selalu banyak, Soo"

Kai berucap dengan kekehan melihat porsi makan Sooyoung yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu terduduk disamping Sehun, membalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Diakan rakus... -AKH!"

Kepala Sehun mendadak dipukul dengan sendok. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah orang yang dikatai oleh Sehun. Choi Sooyoung berkacak pinggang disamping Sehun.

" _Chugullae_?"

"Eii... sudah, sudah"

Baekhyun menengahinya dengan sumpit yang melambai ditengah-tengah tatapan maut Sehun dan Sooyoung.

"Aku benar kan, Baek?"

Kai berucap dengan sumpit ditangannya. "Tidak ada sifat menyenangkan yang membuat otak seseorang mendidih"

Baekhyun tertawa setelah itu, memandang Sehun didepannya dengan geli.

"Kau tidak memihak ku, Kai?"

"Aku bicara dengan jujur, Sehun"

Sehun mendecih keras, melihat Sooyoung disampingnya yang tersenyum penuh arti. Meledek pemuda itu dengan sorotan matanya.

"Oh, iya, Baek"

Sooyoung bergerak mendekat sedikit, mencondongkan tubuh kearah Baekhyun.

"Film Boruto, tayang akhir bulan ini, _loh_ "

Sooyoung tersenyum setelah itu. "Oh benarkah?"

"Hmmm...". Gadis jangkung itu mengangguk.

"Kau ingin menontonnya?"

"Tentu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias diselingi dengan senyuman geli. Sooyoung meresponnya dengan senyuman yang tipis, kemudian tatapannya beralih kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau ikut, Chan?"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun berjengit bingung, menatap Chanyeol dan Sooyoung secara bergantian.

"Kau tidak tau?-"

Matanya beralih menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol juga suka Naruto"

"Ohh... aku baru tau"

"Jadi Chan-"

Mata Sooyoung kembali bersitatap dengan Chanyeol. "Aku juga tidak memaksa mu untuk iku-"

"Aku ikut"

Sooyoung memekik redam, mendadak Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Gadis jangkung itu ber _-high five_ ria dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga ikut!"

Sehun mendadak berseru, dengan satu sendok terunjung tinggi. Mata Sooyoung mendelik tajam kearah pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau, _kan_ , tidak suka Naruto?!"

Sooyoung menghardiknya dengan tatapan yang tajam, Sehun membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Tapi aku suka Boruto, anak Naruto itu _ganteng_ sekali. Beda jauh dengan Naruto, yang jelek"

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun meringis keras setelah itu, kepalanya dipukul dengan sendok dari tangan Sooyoung untuk kedua kalinya. Matanya mendelik tajam, untuk dua mata yang saling adu argumen.

"Ey sudah!"

Baekhyun menengahi memisahkan dua bahu yang berdekatan, ia menghela nafas dengan berat. Kedua umat lawan jenis itu selalu adu mulut diberbagai kesempatan. Entah Sooyoung yang mulai, atau Sehun yang lebih dulu mencemoohnya.

"Kau ikut, Kai?"

Baekhyun menanyainya.

"Tidak-"

Kai menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menyumpit nasi dalam mangkuk.

"Aku ada kencan"

"Pacaran saja bisanya"

"Shh! Sehun!"

Kai mendengus jengkel. "Bisakah sehari saja kau diam?"

"Ey, sudahlah!. Berarti kita berangkat lusa, kan?"

"Yap betul sekali"

Sooyoung terkekeh memandangi satu-satu persatu. Kecuali dengusan saat ia menatap Sehun.

.

Chanyeol mendengus keras pada saat kakinya menapak pada pintu kedatangan sekolah. Disekitarnya sudah sepi, maupun didalam lingkungan sekolah. Ia sengaja mampir keperpustakaan sebentar untuk mencari bahan materi dari tugas kelompoknya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Suara seseorang mendadak terdengar dari arah belakang. Chanyeol hampir saja jatuh terduduk karna keterkejutannya. Matanya mendelik tajam kearah belakang, melihat Baekhyun yang mendekat kearahnya dengan kekehan.

"Itu membuatmu terkejut?-"

Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku minta maaf"

Chanyeol membuang pandang, menarik tas sandangnya yang melorot, menyampirkan kebahunya yang tegap. Hujan masih turun dengan lebat, sementara letak halte dari tempat ia berpijak sekarang jauh sekali.

"Kau tidak bawa payung?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, menatapi Baekhyun yang menyerit. Sebuah payung menyembul dari balik tas Baekhyun yang tertutup renggang.

"Kau butuh tumpangan rupanya"

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu meraih payung dari dalam tasnya. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan sorotan mata yang teduh.

"Ayo!"

Chanyeol menyerit. "Memang seberapa lama kau ingin disini hah?"

Chanyeol mengikutinya dengan langkah yang ragu. Satu payung yang kecil menghindari dari basahnya guyuran hujan. Mereka melangkah dengan irama yang sama.

"Oh! Basah!"

Baekhyun memekik sambil menarik bahu Chanyeol untuk mendekat kearahnya agar terhindari guyuran hujan yang mengucur dari payung. Chanyeol terkesiap, menahan nafas susah payah.

Chanyeol buru-buru menanggalkan tangan Baekhyun dari bahunya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku refleks"

.

"Ah... Filmnya seru sekali"

Baekhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dengan cara menarik tangan keatas dengan kuapan yang lebar. Hampir dua jam berada dikursi bioskop, tentu saja membuat ototnya terasa kaku.

"Dua bubble tea rasa mint, satu bubble tea rasa coklat, satu bubble tea original. Totalnya ada empat, benarkan?"

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan nampan yang terdapat empat buah bubble tea diatasnya. Sooyoung mengiyakan dengan satu anggukan diiringi senyuman yang menawan. Pelayan itu menaruh semua bubble tea diatas meja mereka.

"Boruto tampan sekali, Naruto ayahnya juga tak kalah tampan"

Sooyoung berucap lalu menyeruput bubble tea nya dengan _khidmat_. Baekhyun mengiyakan dengan jentikan tangan yang keras.

"Bagaimana menurut mu, Chan?"

Telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah kewajah Chanyeol disebelahnya. Alisnya menyerit tidak sabar menunggu Chanyeol menegak habis bubble tea dimulutnya.

"Biasa saja"

Setelah itu ia bersendawa pelan. Membuat ketiga pasang mata itu mengerling jengkel.

"Tidak ada untungnya meminta pendapat padanya"

Tangan Sooyoung mengibas didepan muka setelah meneguk habis bubble tea dimulutnya.

"Kita harus sering-sering seperti ini diakhir pekan"

"Ey"

Sooyoung menyelanya. "Jangan cuman nonton. Bagaimana jika kita _camping_ awal libur musim panas?!"

"Ou..."

Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Sooyoung dengan anggukan setuju. Ia menatap Sehun yang terlihat mengangguk beberapa kali, kemudian berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau ikutkan, Chan?"

"Tidak"

Baekhyun meringis menanggapi jawaban Chanyeol yang singkat, padat, dan jelas. Matanya bersitatap dengan mata Sooyoung yang menelisik.

"Satu tidak, tidak semua. Ikut satu, ikut semua!"

Sooyoung bersikeras. "Kalau begitu, tidak usah"

"Ya, Park Chanyeol!"

Sooyoung meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Aku tidak mau tau. Kau nanti harus ikut!"

.

 **Chanyeol**

Oh kemana larinya makalah tugas kelompok ku?. Semua akan berakhir jika itu hilang, aku sangat yakin menaruhnya dimeja belajar kemarin. Lalu, kemana sekarang buku persegi panjang itu larinya?

Semua penjuru tempat sudah aku kitari. Lemari baju, laci, nakas, dan meja belajar, semua!. Aku bahkan mengeceknya ulang lebih dari enam kali, nihil, tidak ku temukan sama sekali. Mata ku menatap keseliling, kamar ku sudah tidak berbentuk, jam masuk sekolah tinggal setengah jam lagi.

Aku berlari keluar, membuka pintu dengan beringas.

"Baek, kau lihat makalah k-?"

Mata ku menangkap suatu benda yang tidak asing dilihat. Pupilku mengecil mendekat kearah Baekhyun dengan anjingnya yang bermain bola dengan bentuk gumpalan kertas.

Tangan ku merebut paksa gumpalan kertas dari tangan Baekhyun, ia menyerit keheranan. Mata ku terpejam rapat meredam emosi, melihat makalah itu tidak lagi ada benyuknya, kecuali ucekan kumal yang kubas.

"Ap-"

"Dimana sisanya?"

Baekhyun menyerit. "Memang kenap-"

"Kubilang dimana sisanya?!"

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, mendekap anjingnya dengan erat. Gura merikut ketakutan dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

Ketika mata ku menangkap kliping yang tersobek-sobek dekat sofa, jidat ku berkerut begitu keras. Aku berdiri, mencoba sabar agar tidak meledak mendadak.

"Apa itu?"

"Makalah ku brengsek!"

Aku bergegas berdiri kemudian, mengambil tas secepat cahaya yang tergeletak diatas meja makan. Buru-buru keluar dari dalam _apartement_ setelah memasang sepatu disamping pintu.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri ku, aku berjalan lebih cepat menghindar sejauh mungkin dari hadapannya. Aku menatapnya dari celah pintu lift yang akan tertutup. Tatapan sendu penuh penyesalan.

Aku benar-benar membencinya!

.

 _To be continued_

 _._

Mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

 _Can I_

 **Cast :**

 _Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun_

 **Other Cast :**

 _Choi Sooyoung, Oh Sehun, Kai & More_

 **Genre :**

 _Romance, Comedy, AU, School Life, Friendship_

 **Length :**

 _Series_

 **Author :**

 _Syong (_ _Smbfam_ _)_

.

.

.

"Shhh! Gura!"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya gusar, memandangi Gura dengan geraman. Tau akan tatapan membunuh sang majikan, Gura meringkut jauh dari hadapan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat.

"Aku dalam masalah besar, bodoh sekali!"

Pantatnya terduduk didepan pintu lift yang tertutup. Gura ikut terduduk disampingnya, memandangi sang majikan dalam diam.

"Aku harus berangkat"

Baekhyun buru-buru berlari menuju apartment Chanyeol. Mengambil kilat tas yang berada diatas sofa ruang tamu. Tubuhnya berjongkok dihadapan Gura, mengelus lembut tubuh penuh bulu itu, sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Aku pergi. Jangan mainkan hal yang macam-macam!"

Baekhyun memperingatinya dengan telunjuk, menodong-nodong kehadapan wajah Gura.

"Jaga baik-baik rumah!. Aku pergi"

.

.

 **Chanyeol**

"Jessica, dimana Sooyoung?"

Ia menoleh kepalanya secara cepat, Jessica memandangi ku heran, alisnya menarik bingung. Ada yang salah memang?

"Ketoilet"

Langkah ku menarik diri menuju toilet, setelah itu. Namun, belum sampai ketempat yang aku tuju. Sooyoung sudah ada diambang pintu kelas.

"Soo?"

Ia memandangi ku. "Apa?"

"Makalahnya..."

"Iya? Makalahnya?"

Tatapannya penuh kerutan, alis yang naik sebelah, tentu saja gadis itu penasaran setengah mati. Aku menggaruk ubun ku, lidah ku terasa kelu.

"Sobek"

Shhh! Suaru ku lebih mirip seperti cicitan tikus. Mencuit dikata terakhir. Tatapannya kali ini lebih tajam dari pada, apa yang ku perkirakan sebelumnya.

Ringsutan tubahnya gelisah, rambut itu ia acak secara gusar. Berdengus, gadis itu lantas berkacak pinggang. Langkahku mundur, takut-takut Sooyoung meledak mendadak.

"Hidupmu selamat kali ini, Chan"

Ia pergi dari hadapanku setelah itu. Aku menyerit, memandangi Sooyoung dengan bingung. Gadis itu menuju mejanya disebelah Jessica. Merogoh sesuatu dalam tasnya. Sebuah kliping ia taruh diatas meja.

"Mina menyuruhku untuk membuat salinannya, jaga-jaga"

Aku mendekatinya. Tersenyum seperti saat ini bukanlah kebiasaan ku. Hanya saja aku merasa lega, Guru Moon itu killer sekali. Sooyoung terlonjak kebelakang, mendelik melihat senyum ku yang aneh.

"Astaga, Chan!"

Ia mendekap tubuhnya. "Senyumanmu itu menyeramkan! Kau tau?"

Sooyoung memekik nyaring setelah itu, karna aku mendekapnya secara mendadak. Oh Tuhan, setidaknya aku tidak mati ditangan Guru Moon.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

 **Chanyeol**

"Aku minta maaf, Chan"

Suara bisikannya terdengar dari sisi samping ku. _Cup_ kopi tersohor berbarengan dengan roti entah dari mana ia dapat.

"Kau belum sarapankan?"

Matanya mendelikku lamat, berdengus, aku memandanginya tanpa minat. Baekhyun sedikit tertunduk, mungkin saja ia takut melihatku.

"Anggap itu sebagai permintaan maaf ku"

Matanya terarah pada makanan didepan ku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau jika kertas itu makalah mu, sumpah"

Telapak tangannya terangkat setinggi bahu, seperti seorang mempelai yang berikrar didepan pastur. Tatapan sendu penuh penyesalan, tubuhnya yang ringkih sedikit mendekat kearah ku.

"Chan..."

Mukanya yang memelas, sedikit meringsut kearah ku. Bangku ku tarik menjauh dari sisi tubuhnya. Memberikan tatapan _glare_ pada Baekhyun.

"Kau memaafkan ku kan?"

Ia bersekiras. Aku mendengus keras.

"Chan..."

"Bisakah kau diam!"

Aku berteriak kewajahnya. Memandanginya dengan geraman. Aku sudah sebal akibatnya, ditambah ia yang terus berisik, tentu saja otakku hampir mendidih dibuatnya.

"Park Chanyeol?!"

Ahh... aku melupakan sesuatu. Sekarang pelajaran Guru Moon. Aku pernah bilang sebelumnya, bahwa guru itu _killer_ sekali. Kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak harus dipermasalahkan dengan panjang, itu tidak akan berlaku jika dengan guru Moon.

"Keliling lapangan tiga kali"

Aku memandangi cepat kearah Baekhyun, memplototi wajah pemuda itu yang terlihat menunduk. Argh!

.

.

 **Chanyeol**

Wajah ku rasanya telah ditutupi dengan tembok yang rapat, menjadi pusat perhatian dengan keadaan memalukan seperti ini tentu saja membuat merasa kesal.

Aku memang bukan murid yang jenius, tapi guru-guru men _cap_ -ku sebagai murid yang _teladan_ dan _tidak pernah cari masalah_. Tapi sekarang?

Tidak hal yang menyatakan murid teladan sedang dihukum. Aku benar-benar malu, terlebih tawa disekitar koridor lapangan.

Ahh, Byun Baekhyun sialan. Bersabarlah Park Chanyeol, semua pasti ada balasannya. Tapi aku merasa tidak kuat.

Tujuh menit yang terasa amat lama bagi ku berakhir, tiga kali putaran lapangan -layaknya lapangan bola- sudah kukitari. Ini benar-benar melelahkan terlebih teriknya matahari, membuat sekujur tubuh ku terasa banjir keringat.

Tubuhku yang lelah, terduduk pada samping lapangan. Perut ku sakit sekali dan kaki ku kram luar biasa. Setelah ini aku harus ke klinik.

Mataku mengitari. Deket pohon bersebrangan dengan ku, seseorang terlihat sembunyi dari balik batangnya. Rambutnya yang familiar, serta _cup_ kopi dan roti dikedua tangannya tidaklah asing bagi ku. Iya, betul, tentu saja si Baekhyun.

Ahhh, kepala ku pusing mendadak. Kehadiarannya bukanlah suatu hal yang diinginkan. Tidak yang memgharapkannya, khususnya diriku. Dalam sehari -bahkan belum dua belas jam- dua hal yang berat telah terjadi.

Bagaimana rasanya? Tentu saja aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Tubuh pendek itu berjalan melintang kearahku. Rambutnya bersinar akibat pantulan cahaya matahari. Aku membuang muka. Sayangnya, aku benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini, kalau saja kaki bodoh ini tidak kram menyakitkan.

"Anu..."

Suaranya menciut entah bagaimana, yang pasti aku memandanginya dengan tajam.

"Kau masih berani datang kesini? Membuat ku dua kali dalam masa hal yang sulit?"

Tubuhnya mundur kebelakang, ringisannya yang gusar, serta tundukannya yang semakin dalam.

"Ya, kau wajar marah"

"Tentu saja"

Aku mendecih setalah itu. Menendang kerikil kecil kehadapannya. Kedua kaki pemuda itu bergerak saling menggesek, -mungkin- sebuah kebiasaan bagi Baekhyun ketika ia merasa gelisah. Oh, siapa yang peduli memang?

Kedua tangannya yang masing-masing terisi satu _cup_ kopi dan roti, ia taruh disebalah kursi ku. Tubuh ku yang lelah hendak beranjak dari sana. Setengah berdiri, Baekhyun menyela gerakan ku.

"Kau-"

Kedua tangannya terambang menghadapan kearah ku, menggunakan kedua telapak tangan untuk menyuruh ku agar tetap ditempat. Matanya hanya berkisar empat detik memandang mata ku, lalu membuang pandang kesamping kanan.

"Tetaplah disitu"

Kedua tangannya saling meremas kuat. "Biar aku yang pergi"

Ia berbalik kilat, berlari membelah lapangan menuju kelas. Tubuhku meringsut lelah.

Mata ku terjun untuk menunduk, melihat dua makan itu tergelak diatas kursi samping ku. Kopinya memang tidak hangat, namun roti coklat itu cukup membuat perut ku meraung kelaparan.

Aku berdiri lalu memungutnya. Berjalan membelah lapangan menuju kantin. Kalau masuk sekarang yang ada aku semakin diceramahi, jadi dari pada aku mati kelaparan, lebih baik mengisi perut yang kosong.

 _Cup_ kopi dan roti sebelumnya ku buang dibak sampah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang dalam diam bahu Chanyeol didepannya dari balik tiang koridor. Pemuda jangkung itu megarah kearah kantin sekolah. Namun, hal yang membuat Baekhyun tercengang adalah, Chanyeol membuang _pemberiannya_ ketempat sampah.

Langkah pemuda bertubuh pendek itu berjalan kearah bak sampah, setelah matanya benar-benar memastikan tidak lagi menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol. Dengusannya yang geli, namun dibalik itu, terselip nada kefrustasian.

"Ya, kau memang pantas membuangnya"

Baekhyun memandanginya sesaat dengan pandangan sendu. Tubuhnya yang lesu meringsut menjauh, sebelum meludahi bak sampah, dimana makannya dibuang barusan.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berbalik, merasa terpanggil dengan sebuah teriakan diujung koridor. Matanya yang sipit dapat melihat Sooyoung yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan, Chanyeol?"

"Yah..."

Baekhyun buang pandang dengan kedikan dikedua bahunya. "Ku rasa"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sooyoung yang berada dibelakangnya melangkah mundur, untuk tetap melihat wajah pemuda yang berjalan lurus kedepan. Matanya yang bulat memandangi Baekhyun dengan lekat.

"Gura-"

Ia menggantungkan ucapannya sekedar untuk melihat ekspresi yang Sooyoung berikan. "Anjing, ku. Ia menyobek makalah Chanyeol. Membuatnya menjadi gumpalan bola kecil"

"Astaga!"

Pekikannya meredam dari balik kedua tangannya yang menutupi seluruh mulutnya. Ia tidak berjalan mundur lagi didepan Baekhyun, melainkan berjalan sejajar meskipun tubuhnya tetap miring menghadap Baekhyun.

"Jadi karna itu? Tapi, Memang kau tidak memeriksanya?"

"Kertas itu sudah tergumpal sebelumnya, meskipun belum menjadi bola kertas yang sempurna. Aku tidak memeriksanya ketika meremasnya menjadi sebuah bola"

"Kurasa kau dalam masalah besar"

Sooyoung menatap Baekhyun prihatin.

"Yah, seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"Eyy, jangan khawatir"

Sooyoung menenangkannya sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang tegap. Rangkulannya membawa Baekhyun menuju kantin, setalah bunyi bel istirahat terdengar nyaring.

"Aku minta maaf, Sooyoung"

"Untuk?"

"Aku menghancurkan makalah kalian"

Sooyoung terkikik setalah itu, menepuk-nepuk bahu kanan Baekhyun dengan cengiran.

"Kalau aku sih tidak masalah"

Tubuh keduanya berbelok kekanan. Sooyoung menarik pintu kantin.

"Toh, tidak ada kendala yang terjadi"

Tangannya yang kurus memberi Baekhyun dengan nampan.

"Bibi, lobaknya tolong dilebihi ya?"

Baekhyun mendengus geli. Sooyoung memang dewi makan, rasa gensinya jauh lebih sedikit dari pada rasa kepuasan perutnya. Gadis itu memekik redam ketika satu sendok penuh sayuran menghiasi penuh nampan makan siangnya.

Sooyoung menunggu dengan sabar, Baekhyun yang masih mengisi makanan dinampannya. Tubuh Sooyoung berbalik, mengambil satu gelas air, lalu menaruhnya dinampannya. Mengambil satu lagi, kemudian mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih"

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika gelas berisi air, diberikan Sooyoung yang ditaruhnya di nampan.

"Kita kesana"

Sooyoung menunjuk dengan dagunya, kearah meja diujung ruang. Kakinya yang panjang mendahului berjalan dari langkah Baekhyun.

"Oh hei, Sooyoung!"

Kai memandangi Sooyoung yang mendadak datang dengan membawa setumpuk makan dinampannya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?", Sehun bertanya.

Mata Chanyeol yang duduk dimeja yang sama mendelik secara cepat, meremas sumpit dalam diam. Sooyoung terlonjak

"Shhh, bocah itu!"

Sooyoung mengeram. "Tunggu ya, jangan habiskan makanan kalian!"

Kemudian Sooyoung berlari kemeja paling depan dimana Baekhyun duduk sendirian disana.

"Ayo!"

Kedua tangannya yang kurus menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun paksa. Mendorong bahu pemuda itu dengan desakan dipunggung belakangnya. Baekhyun memegang mejanya erat, tidak ingin dipaksa untuk mendekat.

"Astaga, Choi Sooyoung! Demi dada Hyorin yang besar! Kau tau kan bagaimana keadaan ku dengan Chanyeol saat ini?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng keras, kedua tangannya erat memegang tiang meja, meringsut kelantai.

"Maka dari itu!"

Tangan Sooyoung menarik semakin beringas, rasanya masih besar tenaganya dari pada Baekhyun. Sooyoung bersumpah kali ini.

"Jika kau terus diam menjauh darinya, semuanya semakin runyam"

Baekhyun terjatuh setelah itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dengan warna yang pekat mendekat dengan nampan. Alisnya yang tegas menyerit heran, memandangi Sooyoung dan Baekhyun, melihat keadaan mereka yang tidak mengenakan untuk dipandang.

"Oh hei, Jess"

Mata Baekhyun begitu bersinar, seperti pantulan cahaya matahari mengenai arusnya pantai. Mata Jessica -gadis berambut _blonde_ barusan- menunduk melihat Baekhyun yang terduduk dilantai kantin.

"Kau akan menolongku, kan?"

Tangannya memeluk erat pada kedua kaki Jessica, gadis kelahiran America itu hampir terjatuh dengan nampan yang siap menghantam kepala Baekhyun. Jessica menendangnya, memandangi pemuda dibawahnya sambil menggertak. Baekhyun meringsut takut kebelakang.

"Menjadi pusat perhatian penjuru kantin dengan keadaan seperti ini, bukankah kalian punya muka tembok?"

Sooyoung hanya mendengus nyaring. Tau bahwa setiap sindiran yang gadis itu ucapakan selalu dapat membuat kepalanya mengeram dengan api. Selalu bergejolak, untuk bergerak membunuh si bule itu. Namun, alih alih membunuh Jessica dengan pisau dapur atau menganggtungnya di kedatangan pintu kantin, Sooyoung dengan sabar mengajak kerja sama padanya.

"Ayo Jess-"

Kedua tangan Sooyoung melingkari pergelangan Baekhyun. "Kau dorong punggungnya, aku tarik tangannya"

"Menculik bukanlah hal baik, Soo"

"Ohoy Jess. Aku mual, berhenti bicara seolah kau yang terbaik"

"Baik, baiklah!. Kemana?"

Sooyoung menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah meja Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol. Jessica mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian kakinya mengarah kepunggung Baekhyun, mendoronganya dengan kaki kanannya.

"Yak, Jess!"

Baekhyun memekik sambil berdiri. Membersihkan bajunya yang baru saja dikotori oleh kaki Jessica.

"Makanya jalan saja!"

Tidak ingin bajunya dikotori lebih jauh oleh sepatu wadges hitam berhak lima centi meter milik Jessica, Baekhyun bangkit dalam sekejap.

"Aku cari tempat lain saj-"

Ucapan Baekhyun menggantung saat mendapati nampan makanannya diatas meja entah hilang kemana. Matanya mendelik ke utara, mendapati Sooyoung yang tengah membawa nampannya menuju meja tempat Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun berada.

"Ayo jalan!"

Ucapannya penuh ketegasan, sorotan mata yang tajam, serta tatapan dingin yang ia berikan, Baekhyun tidak dapat berkutik ditempat. Jessica penyandang _Ice Princess_ dikelas menghadapi Baekhyun _si periang paling ribut dikelas_ , tentu saja pemuda itu merasa takut. Bagaimanapun luar ataupun dalamnya kedingin Jessica tidak ada bedanya.

"Tidak ingin pergi?!"

Baekhyun berlari setelah itu. Mengambil duduk tepat disamping Kai yang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol.

Kai memandangi Baekhyun yang terlihat beda, sesuap nasi dari kedua sumpitnya terarah kedalam mulut.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?"

Ucapannya tidak terdengar dengan jelas akibat terhalang oleh nasi yang mengisi rongga mulutnya. Setelah itu, mata Kai mendelik kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Aku pergi"

Chanyeol berdiri, begitu juga dengan Sooyoung yang refleks mengikutinya. Mulut Sooyoung yang penuh dengan sayur lobak, mencegah Chanyeol untuk pergi. Kedua tangannya berada dimasing-masing bahu Chanyeol, menindihnya kebawah.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi"

Baekhyun ambil alih, menunduk bersiap untuk pergi. Sooyoung meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Astaga!"

Entah bagaimana terjadi, Sooyoung menghalangi Baekhyun dengan pel yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari sekitarnya. Mengurungnya dengan tongkat pel yang basah.

"Jess"

Sooyoung memberi, intruksi pada Jessica. "Duduk!"

Dan Baekhyun duduk kembali.

"Ya, Choi Sooyoung! Pelnya mengenai wajah ku, bodoh!"

Sehun memekik mendapati kain pel tepat mengenai mukanya. Tidak ingin wajahnya yang sempurna dikotori dengan pel murahan, Sehun mendorong pel itu menjauh darinya secara kasar. Sooyoung terhenyak ketika bunyinya begitu keras.

"Astaga Oh Sehun!"

Kai berdiri dengan pejaman mata akibat pukulan pel yang menghantam kepalanya. Itu sakit sekali sungguh, terlebih kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

"Ini sakit tau!"

Dan kantin pada hari ini dihiasi dengan sebuah pertengkaran.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri menghadap pada empat sahabatnya dan satu kakak tirinya. Klinik sekolah mendadak kedatangan lima pasien yang tak terduga, akibat yang semula berawal dari pertengakaran kecil antara Kai dan Sehun.

Ini berawal dari cek cok Kai yang tidak terima kepalanya terpukul oleh pel yang tidak sengaja Sehun dorong sembarang. Sehun dihadiahi sebuah pukulan keras dari sendok Kai pada jidatnya, yang sekarang berubah ungu kebiruan, yang benjol sebesar kelereng.

Sehun yang merasa tidak bersalah mencoba membela diri dengan menyalahkan Sooyoung, karna menaruh pel -yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja- kemukanya. Sooyoung tidak terima dan mencoba membela diri, mengatakan ia hanya mencegah Baekhyun dan tidak sengaja melakukan itu.

Sehun bersikeras menuduh-nuduhnya, namun yang ada ketika ia mencoba mengelak, tangannya tidak sengaja menghantam wajah tepat dimata Jessica yang berada dibelakangnya. Jessica mencoba membalas, namun karna Sehun sigap menghindar, malah Sooyoung kena cakaran Jessica dipipinya.

Jessica minta maaf berulang kali, namun karna suasana sudah mendidih, Sooyoung menyalahkan Sehun sebagai tersangka pertama dari permasalahan mereka. Keduanya ingin memukul Sehun, Baekhyun mencoba menengahi dengan berada ditengah-tengah mereka, tapi naas ia terhantam oleh bogem mentah Sooyoung.

Bagaimanapun, Sooyoung pemegang sabuk hitam dalam eskul karate disekolah mereka. Baekhyun tau itu, sakit sekali.

"Baekhyun yang paling parah disini"

Mrs. Seolhyun berkata, seorang pengurus klinik disekolah mereka. Sooyoung menatap Baekhyun yang berada diujung kursi dengan pandangan bersalah.

Sooyoung berucap maaf tidak habis-habis dari pertama mereka di kantin sampai dibawa keklinik. Meskipun Baekhyun berkata tidak apa-apa, Sooyoung terus seperti itu dengan memeluk tangan Baekhyun. Hampir menangis kalau saja Baekhyun tidak mentertawakannya, meskipun gagal karna ia meringis merasakan nyeri dirahangnya akibat pukulan Sooyoung.

"Oh iya, dan kalian, Sehun, Kai, dan terutama kau Baekhyun. Kompres lagi ketika pulang"

Kai dan Sehun mengangguk patuh, memegangi kepalanya yang terluka. Sehun meringis keras ketika tangannya menotol keras jidatnya yang benjol.

"Astaga wajah tampan ku"

Sehun bercermin dengan dramatis, memegangi benjolnya dengan amat hati-hati. Matanya mendelik kearah Sooyoung dengan tajam.

"Apa?"

Sooyoung berucap, tangan kanannya menutupi cakaran Jessica dipipi kanannya.

"Jess-"

Sehun memanggil Jessica yang berada disamping Kai. "Terimakasih karna mencakarnya. -AKH!"

Sehun memekik keras setalah itu, ketika mendadak Sooyoung berdiri sambil menoyor benjol Sehun dengan keras. Pemuda itu terjatuh diatas kasur klinik, hampir saja menangis merasakan betapa dahsyatnya nyeri itu menyengat jidatnya.

"Makanya jangan banyak omong, Hun!"

Jessica berlalu setelah itu sambil memeluk tangan kanan Sooyoung membawanya menjauh dari dalam klinik.

"Matamu tidak papa, Jess?"

Sooyoung bertanya.

"YAK! CHOI SOOYOUNG! JESSICA JUNG!"

"Yang sabar, Hun"

Kai menepuk bahu kanan Sehun prihatin diiringi dengan kekehan Baekhyun. Meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri di dalam klinik, diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"YAK! KALIAN!"

.

.

.

Ketika pulang, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk membeli alat kompres dari apotek tidak jauh terletak dari apartement mereka. Sekarang ia mencari alat pemukul yang pas untuk menghancurkan es batu.

Energinya rasanya terkuras habis dan Baekhyun tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghantam es batu menjadi lebur dengan palu.

Diam-diam Chanyeol berada tidak jauh dari dapur melihat Baekhyun yang lesu terduduk dilantai dengan es batu serta palu menemaninya. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah mendekat kesisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir saja memekik keras ketika secara mendadak Chanyeol mengambil alih palu serta es batu batangan ditangannya. Pemuda itu menandangi dalam diam melihat Chanyeol dengan cekatan memukul-mukul es batu.

"Mana?"

Chanyeol meliriknya. "O-oh, apa?"

"Kompres"

"A-ah, ini"

Baekhyun menyerahkan itu dengan gemetar. Chanyeol mengambilnya, membukanya, lalu menaruh es batu kedalam kompresnya.

Tangannya terjulur memberikan kompres es batu kerahang Baekhyun yang biru. Pemuda itu meringis dengan pejaman mata.

"Aww-"

"Maaf"

"Eh?"

Mata Baekhyun langsung terbuka lebar, satu kata yang membuat ia sangat terkejut. Oke mungkin ini berlebihan, cuman kata maaf memang. Tapi coba ingat, menurut pandangan Baekhyun. Pemuda macam Chanyeol yang irit bicara, judes, dingin dan bla bla bla. Kata maaf mungkin menjadi tabu, tidak menggambarkan Chanyeol si sadis. _Chanyeol style aniya!_

Ya mungkin, pikirannya pasti tentu saja Chanyeol gengsi mengucapkannya. Tapi sekarang, bukankah Chanyeol sedikit... lembut?.

Baekhyun yang terkesiap dengan ketidak percayaannya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang terkejut menganggap bahwa sikapnya terlalu lembut, kelewat lembut malah.

"Kompres sendiri"

Chanyeol melemparkan kompres itu tepat kerahang Baekhyun yang biru. Tuh kan! Seperti itulah dia.

"Astaga! Ini sakit, tau!"

.

.

.

Sudah sembilan hari berlaru semenjak kejadian dikantin, itu artinya tinggal dihitung dengan jari, libur musim panas akan segera datang. Semua rencana sudah disiapkan, mulai dari tempat piknik, penentuan hari, perlengkapan, dan transportasi menuju tempatnya.

Ibu Sooyoung adalah seorang wisatawan, mobil van khusus berlibur tentu saja ada. Jadi urusan transportasi sudah beres.

Baekhyun mengusul kepulau _Jeju_ disetujui dengan Sehun, namun, dapat protes dari Chanyeol. Sooyoung bilang, kata ibunya pantai disekitar _Ilsan_ itu bagus. Berhubung tidak memakan perjalanan jauh setidaknya dibandingkan dengan _Jeju_ , Chanyeol mengiyakannya dengan terpaksa, sementara yang lain terlihat antusias.

Dimeja dan Baekhyun sekarang menjadi rutinitas tempat nongkrong Sehun, Kai, Sooyoung dan Jessica. Setiap hari berlaru, Sooyoung selalu membawa makan pada _louchbox_ besar yang ia bawa hari-harinya, entah itu isinya buah-buahan, sandwich, roti dan makanan lainnya.

"Sooyoung sudah tiga hari kau selalu bawa sandwich, aku bosan makan ini-ini mulu, tau?!"

Sehun menodong-nodong dengan kipas ditangan kirinya, sementara mulutnya asik menguyah sandwich bawaan Sooyoung.

"Meskipun kau mengeluh, tetap saja kau makan"

"Syukuri apa yang ada, Sehun"

Baekhyun menambahkan sambil mengambil sandwich di _louchbox_ Sooyoung. Memandangi Sehun dengan alis yang menyerit naik.

Sehun cemberut mendadak, kakinya melipat. Sooyoung melempari Sehun dengan tisu yang Jessica berikan barusan, kemudian memagar makanannya dengan dekapan tangan.

"Jangan dimakan kalau begitu". Sooyoung berkata sinis.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang camping-"

Kai berpindah duduk, naik kemeja untuk duduk disamping Sehun. Tangannya yang memegang sandwich milik Sooyoung, terambang didepan. Matanya melirik kemasing-masing mata sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang akan menyetir?"

Semua penjuru mata disekitar mereka, mendelik kearah Chanyeol yang meminum _milk shake_ ditangan kanannya. Tau akan hal, diantara mereka yang paling baik menyetir adalah Chanyeol.

" _Wae_?"

"Kau yang menyetir"

Sooyoung menjetikan tangan kearah Chanyeol yang memandanginya.

"Tidak mau"

"Oh ayolah"

"Aku tidak ikut berarti"

"Tidak, tidak"

Sooyoung menggeleng keras setelah itu, matanya memandangi kesikitar. Bertemu dengan mata Kai yang menyerit kearahnya.

"Kau"

Jarinya yang lentik mengarah kearah Kai, pemuda itu memberontak tidak terima.

"Bodoh!, kenapa aku?!"

"Lalu, kau ingin dia?-"

Sooyoung melirik kearah Sehun. "Van ibuku rusak, kita semua akan mati. Mobil mu yang tercebur ke got tempo hari, harusnya menjadi pelajaran"

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, protes tidak terima dihadapan Sooyoung.

"Itu kecelakaan, Sooyoung"

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa menyetir. Harusnya maju, bukan mundur"

"YA!"

"Baik! Baik! Aku yang akan menyetir"

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidur paginya, yang sebenarnya terlalu jauh untuk dikatakan pagi. Ini masih subuh, sumpah. Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya?

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari arah dapur. Bunyi itu begitu familiar. Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit dari tidur, tidak ingin untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun menghancurkan dapurnya.

Benar, pintu kamar Baekhyun sudah terbuka lebar, serta lampu ruang tamu dan dapur menyala. Matanya mendapati empat koper besar dekat sofa serta tiga termos piknik.

Kakinya yang panjang melangkah kearah dapur yang terdengar gaduh. Selama pandangannya mengeliling, Chanyeol mendapati dapur layaknya kapal pecah.

Sooyoung yang terlihat sibuk dengan sandwich, lalu Sehun dan Jessica yang masih tidur mengenaskan dikursi meja makan. Serta Kai dan Baekhyun yang asik memunguti isi kulkasnya.

Bunyi rebusan sup dalam panci terdengar, Sooyoung yang lebih peka bergegas mematikan kompor. Asap mengepul sangat banyak ketika ia pertama kali membuka tutup panci. Sendok yang sebelumnya ia taruh disampingnya, Sooyoung ambil untuk menyendok sesendok sup yang masih panas.

"Aku tau masakanku selalu enak"

Kemudian ia tertawa sendiri, Chanyeol merinding sendiri karnanya. Satu kali berdehem rupanya masih tidak mempan untuk menyadarkan mereka bahwa pemilik rumah sudah berdiri disinggah sananya.

"Ehem"

"Ehem!"

"EHEM!"

Astaga, bahkan rasa tenggorokan Chanyeol terasa dikeruk dengan dehemannya sendiri. Terselip benda apa ditelinga mereka, sehingga deheman Chanyeol yang keras tidak dihiraukan?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kai menjatuhkan botol minuman jus karna terkejut mendengar suara dadakan Chanyeol layak geraman. Baekhyun memekik keras karna kakinya yang terbalut sendal tidur tipis dijatuhi botol jus. Sakit, oh pasti.

"Oh hei, Chan"

Sooyoung menanggapi dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan nyalang dari kedua mata Chanyeol yang berapi. Alih-alih meminta maaf karna mengotori dapur pemilik rumah, Sooyoung justru kembali asik mengaduk sup dipanci.

"Kau bisa membantuku?"

Chanyeol mendecih. "Demi Tuhan, ini masih jam setengah lima subuh. Haruskah?"

"Harus"

Sooyoung mengangguk mantap. "Aku bahkan terbangun jam dua dini hari. Rekor terbaruku"

Ia tertawa setelah itu, memutar-mutar sendok sup lalu mengibaskan rambut membanggakan diri.

"Ayo bantu aku memasukkan supnya kedelam termos"

"Masukkan sendiri!"

Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik untuk kembali menuju kamarnya, tidur lagi meskipun Chanyeol tau, ia tidak akan bisa tidur senyenyak sebelumnya mengingat suara gaduh didapur sangatlah berisik.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terpaksa harus mengubur dalam-dalam niatnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda saat perjalanan. Van yang diisi oleh Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Sooyoung, Jessica dan juga dirinya, benar-benar berisik entah Sehun yang selalu ingin bermain dengan sambung kata aneh atau sesekali Baekhyun mengguyon candaan dan juga Jessica yang bercerita ketika ia berlibur dipulau menyeramkan.

Untungnya Chanyeol duduk disamping Kai yang sedang mengemudi, tidak ada pembatas sama sekali untuk depan dan belakang kecuali kursi yang ia dan Kai duduki.

"Chanyeol-"

Kai mengajak mengobrol meskipun ia berkonsentrasi pada kemudian, matanya yang tajam melirik kesamping Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau sebenarnya tidak ingin ada acara seperti ini"

"Aku tersanjung kau begitu pengertian, Kai"

Kai tertawa setelah itu, tangan satunya terletak mengelus-ngelus dagunya.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, jadi kau sampai ikut?"

Matanya memandangi Baekhyun -dari kaca spion dalam- yang terlihat sibuk bercerita dengan tiga orang yang menjadi pendengarnya.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Sooyoung, Jessica, dan Sehun membujukmu secara bergantian dan kau menolak. Kami menyuruh Baekhyun, dan kau menyetujuinya"

"Kau pintar sekali"

"Aku butuh jawaban, bukan komentar"

Chanyeol terbatuk, merasakan disekitar sekarang menegang. Intimidasi serta tatapan seserius Kai, tentu saja bahwa keadaan yang terjepit seperti ini mendesaknya mau tidak mau menjawab.

"Dia tiap hari selalu memintanya"

"Aku tau kau berbohong"

Iya, karna Kai sahabat dari ia kecil. Berbohong kepadanya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Baiklah, tidak sekarang"

Chanyeol menyerit memandangi Kai yang terkikik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tau maksudku"

"Giliran Chanyeol!"

Sooyoung mendadak mendekat dengan acungan jari ke hadapan wajah Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol mendelik kearah tiga orang dibelakangnya, ia menjadi pusat perhatian, semua memandanginya seperti menunggu undian berhadiah emas batangan.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak bisa menjawab!"

Sooyoung memekik disambut dengan sorakan antusias ketiga orang dibelakangnya.

"Chanyeol yang akan meneraktir kita makan!"

"Yeayyy!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan terpaksa merelakan tujuh puluh lima ribu won-nya terkuras dari dalam dompet, untuk meneraktir kelima orang yang kini telah kekenyangan.

Sehun mendadak bersendawa keras didalam pengapnya Van yang mereka naiki. Sooyoung yang merasa itu jorok sekali menginjak bahu Sehun dari arah bekalang, karna ia terkapar tidak berdaya pada kasur Van.

"Aku tidak tau apakah para gadis disekolah kita masih suka pada Sehun, mengingat ia begitu jorok"

Jessica berkomentar dengan sarkatis bersandar pada dinding Van. Matanya mendelik tidak suka kearah Sehun yang bersila ditengah-tengah Van.

"Ini hidupku"

"Tapi kau harus tau diri"

"Sudah! Kita berangkat"

Kai berujar menengahi kemudian menginjak pedal gas menancap ketempat yang mereka tuju.

"Oh iya, Jess"

Sooyoung berucap sambil membenarkan duduknya. "Kudengar Minhyuk anak band itu pacaran dengan salah satu gadis dikelas kita"

"Oh itu-"

Jessica kemudian merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya, mencari benda persegi yang canggih dimana sumber berita selama ini ia dapat.

"Coba tebak siapa pacarnya Minhyuk?"

Jessica tersenyum sambil memandangi ponselnya. Kemudian ia beralih menatap satu persatu orang disekitarnya.

"ChoA?", Baekhyun bangkit dari rebahannya. Dan Jessica menggeleng menyikapi Baekhyun.

"Sulli?"

"Tidak"

"Mina?", Sehun menebak

"Bukan"

"Lalu?"

Sooyoung geram sendiri jadinya.

"Sena"

"HAH?!"

Semua orang yang berada didalam Van berteriak keras, bahkan Chanyeol juga ikut yang semula tidak tertarik sama sekali. Jessica tertawa setelah itu melihat ekspresi yang menggelikan bagi pandangannya.

"Si culun itu?"

"Mereka bahkan berciuman di bar"

Sooyoung bergegas menarik paksa ponsel ditangan Jessica, melihat gambar yang menampilkan Minhyuk dan Sena tengah benciuman dilantai dansa. Sehun dan Baekhyun ikut mengkrubungi dari balik sisi bahu Sooyoung.

"Desas desusnya sih, Jaerin selingkuh dengan Johnny", Jessica menambahkan sambil membersihkan kukunya.

"Kepolosan jadi hal yang tenar untuk menutupi kenakalan ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana gemparnya sekolah kalau memang benar Sena selingkuh dengan Johnny mengingat sekarang Minhyuk naik sabuk jadi hitam gelap"

Sooyoung merinding sendiri saat tangannya mengembalikan ponsel Jessica. Baekhyun menyetujui dengan satu jentikkan jari diudara.

"Dia, kan. Emosional. Aku yakin dia akan mengamuk dengan karatenya"

"Ku rasa kelasnya Johnny terbelah jadi dua"

Sehun tertawa keras setelah itu diikuti dengan tawa Baekhyun yang renyah.

"Kau kalah dengan Minhyuk, Soo"

Sehun tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun dengan anggukan yang mengejek. Sooyoung berdengus nyaring, kala Sehun mengejeknya.

"Fisik perempuan dengan pria, kan, beda"

"Tapi kau, kan, pria"

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

"Sampai!"

Kai lebih dulu memekik. Bergegas menanggalkan sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuh depannya. Menarik kuncian mobil, lalu turun didahului kaki kiri.

Sooyoung bergegas ingin turun, Sehun menghalangi aksesnya, membuat Sooyoung dengan kesempatannya mendorong Sehun menajuh dari dekat pintu Van. Sehun mengaduh kesakitan karna kepalanya sukses mendarat ditiang penyangga kasur atas Van.

Jessica tertawa melihat itu. Kemudian ketika Sehun ingin bangkit lagi, Jessica ikut-ikutan mendorong bahu Sehun kesamping, membuat tubuh kurus pemuda itu kembali terjatuh diatas kasur Van.

"Yak kalian!"

Jessica tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Kau apakan dia Jess?"

"Aku mendorongnya, seperti mu"

Mereka berhigh five bersama, tertawa puas disaat yang sama. Tidak peduli sama sekali dengan sikorban yang sedang mendidih dibelakang sana.

"Tempat ini sangat bagus, aaaaaaa!"

Baekhyun mendadak berseru nyaring sekali sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya diudara. Sekarang sudah jam lima sore, itu berarti mereka menghabiskan waktu empat jam untuk perjalan ditambah dengan acara makan-makan satu jam.

Matahari masih dalam posisi ingin bertumbuk dengan luasnya pantai. Baekhyun memandangi dengan mata yang menyipit bagaimana warna matahari yang kuning kemerahan bersinar dipantulkan air pantai.

Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung. Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Kau benar"

Kai merangkul bahu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum memandangi matahari.

"Ayo mandi dipantai"

Kai langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendekat ketepi pantai. Tidak peduli pada rengekan Baekhyun yang meronta minta dilepas. Baekhyun memekik ketika air pantai membasahi kakinya sampai kelutut.

Bajunya sudah setengah basah akibat siraman Kai pada badannya. Pemuda itu tertawa sambil membalas perlakuan Kai dengan hentakan kakinya, membuat kedua baju orang itu basah kuyup.

"Tunggu ya, aku ambil pelampung kasur "

Baekhyun mengangguk bertepatan dengan sepeninggalan Kai menuju Van yang terletak diatas gundukan pasir pantai.

Baekhyun berbalik kebelakang melihat gelombang kecil yang akan menerjangnya. Kakinya bergerak secara refleks kebelakang. Namun karna kedapnya air pantai, Baekhyun menginjak karang dibawahnya, tubuhnya terjatuh terduduk. Gelombang pantai yang semula kecil kelihatan dari jauh ternyata cukup membuatnya ikut terhanyut dengan gelombang itu.

Baekhyun menyesali bahwa Kai belum datang atau salah satu dari Sooyoung, Jessica, Sehun, dan Chanyeol tidak kemari.

Beberapa saat berlalu Kai kembali datang dengan dada telanjang sambil membawa dua pelampung kasur dari masing-masing tangannya. Matanya memandangi bingung, melihat Baekhyun yang tidak ada disekitarnya. Matanya menyipit mendapati jauh sekali tangan seseorang terambang mengepak-ngepak dalam air, seperti tenggelam.

"Astaga!"

Kedua mata Kai membelakak.

"BAEKHYUN TENGGELAM!"

Sooyoung, Sehun, Jessica dan Chanyeol melihat kesumber suara jauh didepan sana. Melihat Kai yang tergopoh-gopoh berenang menyebrangi pantai. Gelas ditangan Chanyeol terjatuh dan ia berlari menyusul Kai.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ehehe balik nih bawa kelanjutannya. Ada yang masih ingat? Maaf yah telat update, telat banget malah. Bakal dilajut kalau banyak yang minat^^


End file.
